A Senhora de Nárnia
by Madame Baggio
Summary: <html><head></head>Crossover NárniaxSenhor dos Anéis - O destino reservara algo para a Rainha Gentil, algo que estava além das praias de Nárnia. Uma Escuridão ganhava força na Terra Média e viria por eles um dia. Susan ia impedir isso a qualquer custo. Uma jornada para destruir o Um Anel começou, a Sociedade se formou. Susan ia lutar até o fim. SusanXLegolas</html>
1. Parte 1 - Prólogo

**N/A: Sossegar que é bom nada... rs**

**Antes de mais nada... Pessoal, vamos com calma. Sim, isso é um crossover entre Nárnia e Senhor dos Anéis, baseado MUITO nos filmes, com poucas referências aos livros. Se a ideia te incomoda... Pode ler outra coisa, de boa.**

**Acho que podemos dizer que também é uma UA, porque aqui Nárnia sempre foi um país razoavelmente perto da Terra Média e o nosso mundo nunca existiu.**

**Sim, to shippando Legolas e Susan, me julguem! hahaha**

**Sejam gentis e vamos ver no que dá.**

**A primeira parte tem 9 capítulos no total e pega todo o primeiro filme, A Sociedade do Anel.**

**Sim, Susan se meteu no meio da história toda com Sauron.**

**Dêem uma chance, por favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE 1 – A Sociedade Do Anel<strong>

**Prólogo**

Rainha Susan de Nárnia, também conhecida como a Rainha Gentil, deixou seu olhar vagar para além do horizonte, onde céu e mar fundiam-se num incrível espetáculo de cor. O mar em Nárnia parecia uma joia por si só, brilhando reluzente sob o sol.

A rainha suspirou, perguntando-se, não pela primeira vez, quando voltaria a ver tal beleza. Se é que voltaria.

Alguém bateu a porta.

-Entre. –ela comandou a de forma suave.

Rei Peter, o Magnífico, Grande Rei de Nárnia, Imperador das Ilhas Solitárias, Senhor de Cair Paravel, Chefe da Mais Nobre Ordem do Leão, também conhecido como irmão mais velho de Susan, entrou na sala.

Susan sorriu ao ver o irmão. Peter se tornara um homem belo. Perdera aquela maciez da infância e se tornara cheio de ângulos afiados, queixo proeminente, olhos azuis que não perdiam nada, além do cabelo cor de trigo que agora chegava a seus ombros. Sim, ele se tornara um belo homem.

-Você está pronta para partir, Sue? –ele quis saber.

_Não._ Era o que ela queria dizer. Mas Susan não era nada se não uma boa moça.

-Sim, eu estou. –falou –Onde está o Edmund?

-No salão com Lucy, esperando por você.

Susan assentiu, mas quando foi passar pelo irmão esse se colocou em seu caminho.

-Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Sue? –ele perguntou, pela primeira vez deixando cair a máscara de tranquilidade e mostrando-se o irmão preocupado que Susan tanto amava. As vezes.

-Sim, eu tenho certeza, Peter. –ela falou de forma firme –Nós podemos nos enganar e dizer que Nárnia nada tem a ver com a guerra que acontece além das nossas costas, mas estaríamos mentindo. Cedo ou tarde, se esse Mal triunfar, ele virá por nós.

Peter respirou fundo.

-Sim, vocês está certa. Como sempre. –ele cedeu um sorriso –Vamos então. Lucy está a beira das lágrimas.

Nisso Susan podia acreditar.

Juntos os dois irmãos desceram as escadas em direção ao salão do castelo, onde a delegação de Nárnia esperava por eles, formada por12 soldados mais Susan e Edmund.

Assim que Susan pôs os pés no salão a Rainha Lucy, a Destemida, abraçou-a com os olhos molhados por lágrimas. Sua irmã mais nova já não parecia assim tão destemida.

-Lucy, está tudo bem. –Susan garantiu, porque sabia exatamente quais eram os medos de sua irmã.

-Você tem certeza de que deve ir? –a mais jovem insistiu –Edmund poderia ir sozinho.

-Ei! –Rei Edmund, o Justo, protestou.

Susan sorriu diante dos atos de seus irmãos. Edmund e Lucy eram os caçulas da família, ambos mal saindo da adolescência e juntos os quatro já governavam Nárnia há dez anos.

-Edmund não pode ir sozinho, porque é meu destino não o dele. –Susan falou de forma firme –Cada um de nós tem um papel a cumprir nessa vida, Lucy e o meu está sendo revelado agora.

Lucy mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar as lágrimas.

-Promete se cuidar? –ela pediu.

-Vou dar o meu melhor. –Susan prometeu, mesmo porque não tinha intenção alguma de morrer.

-E você vai levar a sua trompa! –isso já pareceu mais um comando da garota –E vai assoprar com toda a sua força se precisar de ajuda. –ela continuou.

Susan riu.

-Eu não iria a lugar algum sem a trompa. –garantiu.

-Certo. –Lucy respirou fundo e tirou algo do bolso –Acho que você também devia levar isso.

Susan arregalou os olhos ao ver a garrafinha, que era tão importante para Lucy.

-Não. –dessa vez foi firme –Você deve manter isso com você. Esse presente é seu, Lucy. Eu não vou tira-lo de você.

-Mas... Mas... E se você se machucar? E se...

Susan segurou as mãos da irmã e olhou em seus olhos.

-Lucy, nosso reino precisa de você e você tem que ser forte por eles. O que eles farão se houver uma praga, doença? –sabia que estava jogando pesado, mas precisava fazer Lucy entender.

-Eu vou sentir saudades. –Lucy falou após um momento de silêncio.

Susan abraçou-a.

-Eu também vou.

-Três meses. –Peter avisou –Três meses e nós iremos para la.

Edmund e Susan assentiram.

-Prontos, Majestades? –uma voz poderosa e reconfortante chamou.

-Aslan. –Susan virou-se para o grande Leão e curvou-se graciosamente.

-Eu vim desejar uma boa viagem a vocês. –ele disse, então virou seu olhar para Susan. Ele era tão grande que podia olhar diretamente nos olhos dela –E você, minha jovem, espero que encontre o que busca, que encontre seu destino.

-Assim espero, Aslan. –falou sincera.

-Aproximem-se os dois. –ele comandou –Eu darei meu sopro a vocês, para desejar que sua viagem seja segura.

Susan fechou os olhos e sentiu Edmund parar ao seu lado. Levou as bênçãos de Aslan para seu coração e pensou na jornada que começava. Pensou em Rivendell.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sejam gentis, mas não deixem de dizer o que pensaram!**

**Sabádo tem mais um capítulo!**

**Reviews, please!**

**B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Hora de começarmos a entrar no mundo de Senhor dos Anéis pra valer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

-Eu digo que devemos começar esse Conselho de uma vez!

-Eu concordo! Todos os representantes estão aqui, para que essa demora?

-Nós aguardamos os Narnianos! Eles ainda não chegaram.

-Nós sequer sabemos se eles existem! Como podemos saber que eles chegarão?

-Eu e Lady Galadriel previmos a chegada deles, vocês ousam duvidar de nós?

Gandalf, o Cinzento, pitou seu cachimbo mais uma vez e soltou um riso seco.

-Eles ainda estão discutindo? –Aragorn, filho de Arathorn e herdeiro de Isildur, perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do mago.

-Eu duvido que vá terminar tão cedo. –Gandalf falou –Elrond insiste que os Narnianos estão vindo, mas a maioria duvida sequer que eles existam, e portanto, não teriam como aparecer.

-O que você acha? –o guardião quis saber.

Gandalf pitou silenciosamente por alguns segundos, pensativo.

-Eu confio nas visões de Elrond e Galadriel. –falou por fim –Acredito que eles vêm além do que qualquer um de nós, mas... São tempos perigosos. Talvez eles até estivessem a caminho, mas nada garante que eles irão chegar.

Aragorn fez um sinal de entendimento e só então percebeu o pequeno homem fumando ao lado de Gandalf.

-Ora, que falta de educação a minha. –o mago falou –Aragorn, esse é Bilbo Baggins, do Condado. Bilbo, esse é Aragorn, filho de Arathorn. Foi ele quem acompanhou Frodo até aqui.

O hobbit idoso deu um sorriso caloroso para Aragorn e estendeu uma mão pequenina e enrugada.

-Muito prazer, meu jovem. Obrigado por cuidar do meu querido sobrinho.

-A honra foi toda minha. –Aragorn falou honestamente.

Bilbo voltou os olhos para o grupo que ainda discutia.

-Quanto tempo eles ainda vão perder nisso? –perguntou, claramente incomodado.

-Bilbo diz ter conhecido um Narniano alguns anos atrás. –Gandalf comentou com Aragorn –Ele está animado coma ideia de conhecer um de seus reis.

-Um dos? –Aragorn perguntou confuso.

Antes que Bilbo pudesse explicar, um dos elfos envolvidos na discussão afastou-se do grupo em direção a eles.

-Desistiu, Legolas? –Aragorn perguntou em bom humor.

Legolas Greenleaf, príncipe de Mirkwood, revirou os incríveis olhos azuis.

-Eles que percam o tempo discutindo. –o elfo declarou –Eu me cansei.

-Então aproxime-se. –Gandalf chamou –Bilbo estava prestes a nos contar o que sabe sobre Nárnia.

-Não pense que não escuto o sarcasmo em sua voz, Gandalf. –Bilbo falou, jogando um olhar ao mago, que teria sido intimidante, se Bilbo não chegasse só até a cintura de Gandalf.

Legolas e Aragorn trocaram olhares divertidos.

-Vamos, Bilbo. –Legolas pediu –Conte-nos o que sabe.

-Já que o mestre elfo pediu tão educadamente... –o hobbit falou, com grande importância –Foi há dois anos trás que eu conheci esse rapaz, em Bree, quando preparava as coisas para minha festa e minha jornada. Ele me disse que seu nome era Shasta e que viajava em busca de conhecimento antes de retornar para Nárnia, o lugar mais belo que ele conhecia.

-Não muito humilde da parte dele. –Gandalf resmungou.

-Mas eu mesmo fiquei encantado com a descrição dele! –Bilbo comentou animado, não havia nada que o hobbit gostasse mais que uma plateia –As florestas verdejantes, o mar como uma pedra preciosa... Árvores que dançam e prados repletos de criaturas fascinantes e animais que falam!

-Falam? –Aragorn arqueou a sobrancelha.

O hobbit riu.

-Essa foi exatamente minha reação, mestre Aragorn, até ele me apresentar seu cavalo!

Dessa vez três pares de olhos chocados viraram-se para Bilbo.

-Sim, eu sei que parece estranho. Eu mesmo ri quando ele falou de me apresentar tal ser, mas quando ele começou a falar, _falar_, comigo eu tive que acreditar. O mais engraçado? O cavalo também se chamava Bree!

-E o que esse Shasta e seu cavalo Bree lhe contaram? –Aragorn pediu, agora curioso, embora a história ainda parecesse extremamente fantasiosa.

-Que Nárnia ficava além mar daqui. Que la homens e criaturas vivem vem paz, sob o reinado dos Quatro Reis.

-Quatro reis? –Gandalf comentou.

-Sim, dois irmãos e duas irmãs. Juntos eles governam no que é conhecido como a Era de Ouro. Ele não tinha elogios o bastante para seus soberanos, sobre tudo sobre a Rainha Gentil, como ele a chamava. Disse ser a mulher mais bela que já vira e dona de um coração de ouro. Também falou do Grande Rei e...

-Certo, Bilbo, acho que você já fumou demais. –Gandalf declarou impaciente, tirando o cachimbo da mão do amigo.

Bilbo lhe lançou outro olhar venenoso.

Legolas ainda sorria quando seu ouvido captou um som distante.

-O que foi, Legolas? –Aragorn perguntou, tendo percebido o silêncio do amigo.

-Eu ouço som de trombetas. –ele falou –Mas não é nenhum som que eu conheça.

Dessa vez as trombetas soaram mais perto e até Aragorn ouviu.

-O que é isso? –Bilbo perguntou curioso.

-Aparentemente visitantes. Só nos resta saber de onde. –Gandalf falou.

Um elfo vigia aproximou-se correndo de onde Elrond estava parado, também ouvindo o som das trombetas.

-Mestre Elrond, os Narnianos estão aqui. –ele falou, então pareceu hesitar –E... O cavalo da Rainha falou que deseja água.

-Ahá! –Bilbo comemorou –Nunca duvide de um hobbit. –e com isso tomou seu cachimbo de volta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Estamos começando a entrar oficialmente em território do filme. Brace yourselves!**

**Vamos ter muitos personagens sendo machistas e babacas no próximo capítulo. Sejam fortes, meninas! hahaha**

**Comentem!**

**B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Uau! Eu fiquei bem animada com todos os comentários que eu recebi! Obrigada por mais um voto de confiança! Não esperava uma resposta positiva tão cedo!**

**Vocês são lindos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

-Você realmente está com tanta sede assim, Jared? –Susan provocou levemente seu cavalo, depois que o elfo que os recebeu se retirou.

-Claro que não. –Philip, o cavalo de Edmund, comentou, revirando os olhos –Ele só queria assustar o pobre rapaz de orelhas pontudas.

-Bom, valeu a pena. –o outro cavalo falou, sem um pingo de remorso.

Susan riu e empurrou para trás o seu capuz de veludo azul. Então finalmente estavam na lendária Rivendell. Ouvira apenas histórias da graciosidade e beleza da cidade élfica, mas certamente o lugar fora feito de contos-de-fadas.

Elfos. Veria pela primeira vez as criaturas que enfeitaram tantas histórias. Sua vinda a Terra-Média parecia o alcançar de um sonho distante, mas pela surpresa do rapaz que se deparara com Jared, os Narnianos teriam algumas coisas para mostrar a eles também.

Sentiu olhares sobre si e murmúrios sobre sua comitiva. De fato, três centauros e um minotauro chamavam a atenção, principalmente se entendera bem e essas criaturas não existissem mais ali. Imaginava como seriam quando os ratos começassem a falar...

Repentinamente sentiu um olhar sobre si e quando ergueu os olhos deparou-se com três homens a observando de um terraço, embora apenas um tivesse realmente capturado sua atenção, com seus longos cabelos loiros. Encarou-o com firmeza, porque não abaixaria a cabeça para ninguém. Até que Príncipe Cor chamou sua atenção.

-Minha Rainha? –o jovem parecia confuso.

Susan sorriu para ele.

-Ajude-me a desmontar, sim?

O jovem abriu um enorme sorriso e atendeu ao pedido de sua Rainha.

XxX

Quando a famosa Rainha de Nárnia puxou seu capuz para trás Legolas sentiu-se atingido por um raio. Nunca vira feições mais belas em uma mulher, a graça dela era quase élfica. Os cabelos negros e a pele de porcelana pareciam brilhar ao sol, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais angelical.

-Ela com certeza é uma bela mulher. –Aragorn comentou ao seu lado.

-Mulher? –Gandalf falou –Não passa de uma menina! E o outro rapaz ao lado dela! Ainda mais novo.

Nisso Legolas tinha que concordar. Os dois pareciam mal saídos de sua adolescência, o que dizer estarem prontos para entrarem em guerras e governar países.

-Ora, quem diria. –Bilbo comentou do outro lado de Legolas –É o jovem Shasta que eu conheci! E ali está Bree!

Legolas observou o jovem rapaz de pele olivada e cabelos extremamente negros desmontar seu cavalo e aproximar-se da Rainha. Bem nessa hora ela levantou os olhos e seu olhar chocou-se com o do elfo. Longe de estar intimidada ela o encarou de volta, até que o rapaz chamou seu nome e ajudou-a a desmontar.

Eles viram a comitiva aproximar-se de Elrond, que descera para recepciona-los.

-Eu não sei vocês... –Bilbo começou com cuidado –Mas eu quero ver e ouvir essa conversa de perto.

Os outros três homens trocaram olhares de concordância e foram em direção aos demais.

XxX

Elrond não tinha certeza do que via diante dos seus olhos. Aos longos de seus vastos anos ouvira histórias e lendas sobre Nárnia, mas não era um lugar que podia dizer que conhecia ou que algum dia conhecera alguém de la. Aos seus olhos o reino distante sempre fora uma lenda, uma história de ninar, mas então as batalhas referentes ao Anel do Poder também pareciam apenas isso para vários humanos de hoje.

Mas agora estava frente a prova viva de que um lugar ainda mais fantástico do que a Terra-Média existia. Não apenas seus cavalos falavam, mas vinham acompanhados por criaturas que ele mesmo acreditava serem apenas lendas.

Porém o que mais o perturbava era a idade das três figuras que tinha diante de si. Todos podiam usar coroas e estar bem vestidos e armados, mas vira muitos homens e mulheres em seu tempo e podia dizer com apenas um olhar que os três eram muito jovens para os padrões humanos. Jovens demais.

O rapaz que trazia um leão dourado em seu peito foi o primeiro a apresentar-se.

-Meus senhores. –ele curvou-se levemente diante dele e dos outros homens que se aproximaram para ver os visitantes –Eu sou Rei Edmund, o Justo, Duque de Lantern Waste, Conde de Western March, e Cavaleiro da Nobre Ordem do Leão.

Elrond se perguntava como alguém tão jovem poderia ter tantos títulos.

-E essa... –o jovem rei pegou a mão da bela mulher ao seu lado –É minha irmã, Rainha Susan, a Gentil. Comandante dos Arqueiros de Nárnia e Amazona da Nobre Ordem do Leão.

A Rainha abriu um sorriso devastador e gentil para Elrond.

-Infelizmente eu não tenho tantos títulos criativos quantos meus queridos irmãos. –ela provocou o jovem rei suavemente.

-Susan... –ele corou de leve.

-Eu sou Elrond, senhor de Rivendell. –o elfo apresentou-se –E dou as boas vindas a comitiva de Nárnia.

-Permita-me apresenta-lo ao Príncipe Cor de Archenland. –a Rainha continuou –Um dos grandes amigos de Nárnia.

Os dois curvaram-se respeitosamente um para o outro.

-Eu imagino que estamos em cima da hora. –Edmund comentou, vendo todos os outros homens se reunirem nas escadas –O que quer que vocês estavam a ponto de começar, pode ser iniciado agora mesmo se for o caso.

-O que quer que? –Gandalf falou em choque aproximando-se –Meu jovem, você nem ao menos sabe por que está aqui?

Susan podia ver que a conversa não iria terminar bem. Ser tratado como criança sempre foi enfurecedor para seus dois irmãos. Achou melhor entrar na conversa antes que esta tomasse uma direção errada.

-Nós fomos mandados por alguém que enxerga além do que as pessoas normais podem ver. –ela declarou, atraindo a atenção de todos para si –Ele nos disse que devíamos cruzar os mares até a Terra-Média, pois vocês enfrentavam uma luta que, se perdida, afetaria Nárnia terrivelmente. Mas não, nós são sabemos o que está acontecendo aqui. Nós seguimos uma estrela, como nos foi ordenado, e ela nos trouxe até sua porta.

-Uma estrela? –Elrond repetiu chocado.

-A Estrela Vespertina. –uma voz feminina declarou entre a multidão –Ela brilha forte sobre Rivendell, é a única que pode ter guiado vocês até nós.

Os homens abriram espaço e uma bela mulher, vestida em um lindo vestido verde aproximou-se. Susan soube na hora que, quem quer que fosse, era alguém de alto ranque. Não só pela bela tiara em sua testa ou a riqueza de seu vestido, mas pelo ar de segurança que ela tinha diante de si.

-Majestades. –ela curvou-se educadamente diante deles –Bem vindos a Rivendell. Eu me chamo Arwen.

-Lady Arwen. –os reis e príncipe curvaram-se diante dela.

-Pai. –a mulher virou-se para Elrond –Eles fizeram uma longa viagem, apenas para vir ao nosso resgate. Eu acredito que eles merecem nosso voto de confiança e o direito a entrar para o Conselho.

Elrond ainda não parecia feliz, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Começaremos o Conselho em duas horas. –ele declarou a todos –Arwen, mostre os aposentos aos convidados de Nárnia e os ponha a par do que está acontecendo aqui. –então virou-se para Edmund –Quantas cadeiras eu deveria salvar para vocês?

-Três serão suficientes. –Edmund falou, por entre os dentes.

A tensão estava chegando a níveis preocupantes, mas felizmente, algo inesperado a rompeu.

-Shasta?

Príncipe Cor olhou em volta até olhar para o chão e ver uma criança... Grisalha e enrugada?

-Senhor Bilbo! –o príncipe falou com um sorriso –Que surpresa inesperada! –então ele pareceu confuso –O senhor parece bem mais velho do que da ultima vez que eu o vi.

-O tempo tem passado de forma bem cruel para mim... –o simpático senhor falou.

-Cor? –Susan chamou confusa.

-Ah sim! –o rapaz pareceu sem graça –Senhor Bilbo, permita-me apresenta-lo á Rainha Susan de Nárnia e ao Rei Edmund. Eu conheci o senhor Bilbo do Condado quando vim explorar a Terra-Média. E eu sinto muito ter escondido minha identidade. –ele pareceu entristecido –Na verdade eu sou Príncipe Cor de Archenland. Shasta era o nome que eu tinha antes.

Isso pareceu confundir Bilbo ainda mais.

-Cor foi sequestrado ainda bebê de seu reino. –Susan explicou –E cresceu sem saber que era príncipe e herdeiro do trono, sendo chamado de Shasta. Nós o ajudamos a voltar ao seu lugar de direito, dois invernos atrás.

-Essa me parece ser uma ótima história. –Bilbo comentou interessado.

-E tenho certeza que o Príncipe irá adorar conta-la. –Arwen interveio –Depois do Conselho.

-Ah sim, sim! –o hobbit comentou –Conversaremos depois.

-Se vocês puderem me seguir. –Arwen indicou um caminho para os três –Os outros irão providenciar acomodações para seus companheiros.

Edmund ofereceu o braço a Susan, que o aceitou delicadamente. Antes de seguir Arwen, porém, virou-se para o elfo de cabelos loiros que não parara de encara-la e arqueou a sobrancelha, num desafio silencioso. Em resposta ele apenas sorriu e inclinou a cabeça. Desafio aceito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu andei tomando uma liberdades criativas nessa fic, espero não estar exagerando... rs**

**Eu peço desculpas pelos erros, mas nada está sendo betado, então ja viu. Ja me foi indicado q eu não sei usar vírgulas, então... hahahaha**

**REVIEWS!**

**B-jão**


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Eu estou feliz (e surpresa) com a resposta positiva que "Senhora" tem recebido! Eu estou me divertindo muito escrevendo e espero que vocês continuem gostando.**

**Esse capítulo será curtinho, mas importante para futuras referências! hahaha**

**Vale lembrar que eu estou adaptando muuuuuuuita coisa das histórias de Nárnia para caber tudo dentro do mundo que eu mesclei. Então, obviamente, muita coisa não vai ser compatível com os livros e filme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Legolas olhou a sua volta e viu os diversos representantes dos homens, elfos e anões cochichando entre si. A maioria ainda mal podia acreditar que os Narnianos não só existiam, como estavam ali. Mas aparentemente o problema maior era a jovem Rainha, eles não queriam uma mulher envolvida naquela conversa, "especialmente uma tão jovem e bonita", um homem declarara.

Legolas e Aragorn haviam protestado contra isso, mas não receberam apoio algum. Elrond sequer se manifestara e Gandalf, por algum motivo, também se mostrava contra. Então eles optaram por uma coisa extremamente infantil, na opinião do príncipe elfo: deixaram apenas duas cadeiras vagas.

Enquanto aguardavam a chegada dos demais monarcas, Legolas deixou seu olhar cair no pequeno hobbit, Frodo Baggins, que estava sentado a sua direita, algumas cadeiras para la. O pequenino parecia querer desaparecer, enquanto olhares especulativos eram lançados em sua direção. Legolas lançou um olhar preocupado na direção de Aragorn, mas o guardião fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que estava tudo bem. O elfo não acreditava muito nele.

Silêncio caiu entre todos quando os Narnianos chegaram. Eles não pareceram surpresos com as cadeiras e não fizeram comentário algum, os dois reis sentaram-se em silêncio e o príncipe posicionou-se atrás da cadeira da Rainha.

Como estava bem ao lado do Rei Edmund, Legolas não viu necessidade de esconder o sorriso. Perguntava-se quem ia ser o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio e tentar tirar a Rainha do Conselho.

Finalmente Elrond pareceu perceber que todos esperavam que _ele_ fizesse isso.

-Minha Senhora. –ele aproximou-se de Susan –Eu não creio que um Conselho que pretende discutir guerra, destruição e politica seja o lugar para um jovenzinha. Você não gostaria de retirar-se e aguardar seu irmão em seus aposentos?

Rei Edmund fez uma cara que deixava bem claro que Elrond tinha dito a coisa errada, mas para a surpresa de Legolas a Rainha não abriu a boca. Ela apenas arqueou a sobrancelha daquela forma atrevida, ergueu o queixo com superioridade e encarou Elrond em silêncio. O mestre elfo encarou-a de volta, mas foi o que cedeu primeiro.

-Você é jovem demais para entender o que estamos a ponto de discutir.

-Minha senhora não é jovem demais! –uma voz protestou.

Todos olharam em volta procurando a fonte de tal proclamação. De repente um camundongo subiu a cadeira da Rainha e colocou-se de pé no braço do móvel.

-Rainha Susan já lutou e venceu três guerras no nome de Nárnia. –o rato falou –Ela não é jovem demais.

-Um rato!

-Ele fala!

-O que é isso?

Elrond em si olhava chocado o animal diante de si. Sim, era um rato, mas era maior do que um rato normal. E ele ficava ereto como uma pessoa. Além de ter... Uma espada e um chapéu?

-Você é um rato. –Legolas não sabia se Elrond quisera que isso fosse uma pergunta ou uma afirmação. No fim a frase soou como algo entre ambas.

O rato suspirou.

-Por que eu sempre acabo ouvindo isso? –perguntou a rainha.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso gentil.

-As pessoas fora de Nárnia não esperam que você fale. –ela falou –Mestre Elrond, permita-me apresenta-lo Sir Reepicheep, Capitão da nossa Guarda Pessoal.

-Mas ele de fato é...

-Um camundongo? –Edmund cortou –Sim. Extremamente leal e cheio de honra. Você não pode ter um protetor mais confiável.

-Se seu atacante não pisar nele antes. –Legolas ouviu um anão cochichar para o outro.

-É um prazer conhece-lo, Mestre Elrond. –o rato fez uma curvatura –A beleza da sua cidade só pode ser comparada a beleza das estrelas do céu e ao sorriso de sua bela filha.

Aragorn arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu... Obrigado, Sir. –Elrond falou, finalmente recuperando sua calma e graça.

-Mas, como eu dizia... –o rato, Reepicheep, continuou –Minha Rainha foi coroada aos 12 anos, após vencer sua primeira guerra! E depois disso ainda enfrentou com sucesso duas guerras! Ela não é uma princesa de vidro, que deve ser escondida e protegida!

O olhar de Elrond voltou-se para Susan, em surpresa.

-Três guerras?

-Sim. –ela confirmou –A primeira foi para libertar Nárnia do controle da Bruxa Branca, que governava num inverno que já durava cem anos. Logo depois disso fomos coroados. Eu tinha 12 anos e Edmund tinha 10, mas minha irmã caçula tinha apenas 8. Depois lutamos contra os Telmarianos, que queriam governar Nárnia e tira-la de nós. Nossa última guerra foi há dois invernos, quando conhecemos Cor. Essa foi contra os Calormanos, mas essa batalha... –ela finalmente abaixou os olhos, parecendo entristecer-se ao lembrar-se da luta.

-Foi vencida e agora vivemos um tempo de paz. –Edmund cortou, então esticou a mão e segurou a da irmã –Susan é uma guerreira, como todos nós aqui. O fato de sermos jovens, ou dela ser mulher, não afeta o que já vivemos. Nós lutamos pelo nosso país porque acreditávamos que podíamos fazer uma diferença. Essa é a razão de termos viajado tão longe, para entrarmos numa luta que não é exatamente nossa.

-Nós acreditamos em lutar pelo que é certo e justo. –Susan completou –Eu sei que o fato de eu ser mulher incomoda muitos de vocês. Mas eu sou rainha por merecimento, como vocês estão aqui representando suas raças por merecimento também.

Isso fez um silêncio cair entre os homens.

-Eu acredito que os Narnianos merecem nossa confiança por terem feito um caminho tão longo apenas para vir ao nosso socorro. –Aragorn declarou levantando-se –Eles têm o direito de participar desse Conselho tanto quanto os outros.

Alguns participantes expressaram concordância, enquanto outros mantiveram-se em silêncio. Gandalf e Elrond trocaram um olhar, ao que o mago sorriu levemente e acenou positivamente.

-Pois bem. –Elrond declarou, então ficou de pé em frente a sua cadeira -Forasteiros de terras distantes e velhos amigos. Todos aqui foram convocados para responder á ameaça de Mordor. A Terra-Média está a beira de destruição. Ninguém pode escapar. Ou se unem, ou cairão. Cada raça está presa esse destino, a essa maldição singular. –ele deixou suas palavras pesarem no silêncio, querendo que todos sentissem o perigo que corriam -Mostre o Anel, Frodo.

O pequeno hobbit levantou-se de sua cadeira, parecendo desconfortável com o número de pessoas que o olhava. Tirou algo do bolos e colocou no centro do círculo. Algo pequeno, brilhante, um anel. O Anel.

Frodo voltou para o seu lugar, onde pareceu imensamente aliviado de não ter mais o Anel consigo.

-Então é verdade. –Boromir falou e respirou fundo, levantou-se -Eu vi num sonho... –olhou para o Anel –O céu do Oriente ficar negro. –andou em direção ao Anel –No Oeste uma luz pálida resistia. Uma voz que clamava: "Seu fim está próximo. A perdição de Isildur foi encontrada. A perdição de Isildur... –esticou a mão, como se fosse o Anel.

-BOROMIR! –Elrond levantou-se num pulo.

Mas foi Gandalf quem tomou uma atitude. O mago levantou-se e proclamou palavras negras, que pareceram trazer as trevas para o círculo. Um dos anões gritou em protesto, enquanto Mestre Elrond pareceu sentir dor. Boromir acabou recuando até sentar-se em seu lugar novamente.

Então Gandalf calou-se e foi como se a luz tivesse voltado. Elrond lançou um olhar ofendido ao mago.

-Nunca antes alguém ousou proclamar palavras dessa língua aqui em Imladris! –ele falou por entre os dentes.

-Eu não peço seu perdão, Mestre Elrond, porque o Dialeto Negro de Mordor pode ainda ser ouvido em todos os cantos do Oeste. –o mago declarou -O Anel é completamente Mau. –alertou a todos, sentando-se.

-É uma dádiva. –Boromir insistiu levantando-se –Uma dádiva aos inimigos de Mordor. Por que não usar esse Anel? –dirigiu-se a todos -Já faz tempo que meu pai, o Regente de Gondor, tem contido as forças de Mordor. Graças ao Sangue de nosso povo suas terras permanecem seguras. Dê a arma do Inimigo a Gondor. Vamos usa-la contra ele.

-Você não pode controla-lo. –Aragorn interferiu -Nenhum de nós pode. O Um Anel responde apenas a Sauron. Ele não tem outro Mestre.

Boromir comprimiu os lábios e virou-se para Aragorn.

-E o que um guardião saberia sobre essa questão? –perguntou rudemente.

Legolas não pôde suportar a arrogância do homem. Podia não ser problema dele, mas não ia deixar alguém falar com tanto desrespeito ao seu amigo.

-Ele não é um mero guardião. –disse levantando -Ele é Aragorn, filho de Arathorn. Você é vassalo dele.

Boromir olhou chocado para Aragorn.

-Aragorn? –quase gaguejou -O herdeiro de Isildur?

-E herdeiro do trono de Gondor. –Legolas completou, apenas pela satisfação de coloca-lo em seu lugar.

-_Havo dad_, Legolas. –Aragorn pediu, parecendo desconfortável com o assunto.

-Gondor não tem rei. –Boromir falou para Legolas -Gondor não precisa de um rei. –completou, dessa vez para Aragorn, mas mesmo assim sentou-se em silêncio.

-Aragorn está certo. Não podemos usa-lo. –Gandalf falou, voltando ao problema inicial.

-Vocês tem apenas uma escolha. –Elrond disse -O Anel deve ser destruído.

-Então o que estamos esperando? –um anão perguntou.

E mostrando toda a falta de delicadeza característica de sua raça, o anão levantou-se, pegou o machado do outro ao seu lado e avançou para o Anel, atingindo-o em cheio com a arma. No impacto ele foi jogado para trás, o machado despedaçado e o Anel sequer foi riscado.

-O Anel não pode ser destruído, Gimli, filho de Glóin, com nenhum poder que temos aqui. –Elrond informou ao anão, que estava sendo levantado por seus companheiros -O Anel foi forjado nas chamas da Montanha da Perdição. Somente la pode ser destruído. Deve ser levado as profundezas de Mordor e lançado de volta ao fogo de onde veio. –pausou -Um de vocês precisa fazer isso.

A revelação foi recebida com silêncio absoluto. O único som passou a ser o das folhas caindo.

-Ninguém vai simplesmente entrando em Mordor. –Boromir falou num suspiro -Seus Portões Negros são guardados por mais que apenas orcs. La existe um mal que nunca dorme. O Grande Olho está sempre vigilante. É um descampado árido infestado por fogo, cinzas e pó. O próprio ar que se respira é um gás venenoso. Nem com dez mil homens poderia fazer isso. É loucura.

Legolas levantou-se, indignado pelos constantes problemas que esse homem vinha trazendo a reunião.

-Não ouviu nada do que Mestre Elrond disse? O Anel deve ser destruído!

-E suponho que você acredita ser capaz de fazê-lo? –Gimli, o anão, provocou.

-E se fracassarmos? –Boromir pressionou -E então? O que ocorrerá quando Sauron recuperar o que lhe pertence?

-Eu prefiro morrer a ver o Anel nas mãos de um elfo! –Gimli continuou, o que fez os outros elfos de Mirkwood levantarem-se em afronta. -Ninguém confia nos elfos!

Uma discussão começou, com pessoas se levantando e palavras sendo trocadas de forma dura. Eles não estavam indo a lugar algum.

XxX

Rainha Susan suspirou. Eles não estavam indo a lugar algum daquela forma.

-O que fazemos, Vossas Majestades? –Reepicheep perguntou, levemente preocupado.

-Por mim eles que se matem. –Edmund resmungou.

-Eddie! –Susan bronqueou.

-Bom, eles estão brigando quando deviam estar resolvendo o problema presente. –ele argumentou.

-E nós nunca fizemos isso. –Susan sugeriu irônica.

Nesse momento, Gandalf levantou-se para se unir aos outros, dando a Susan uma visão clara do hobbit Frodo.

Arwen tinha explicado a eles a situação pela qual passavam e Susan ficara profundamente tocada pela coragem do pequenino, principalmente por ser tão óbvio que ele preferia não estar ali.

Ela percebeu que seu olhar parecia fixo no Anel e ele tremia.

-Senhor Frodo? –perguntou delicadamente –Você está bem?

Ele quase pulou de sua cadeira, não esperando que alguém fosse falar com ele.

-Sua Majestade. –ele falou surpreso –Eu... Eu estou bem... –ele voltou os olhos para o Anel –Eu... –engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos –Eu o levarei. –falou quase que para si mesmo.

Susan trocou um olhar preocupado com Edmund, mas o hobbit parecera ter tomado uma decisão.

-Eu o levarei. –ele falou mais decidido, levantando-se –Eu o levarei!

Finalmente a voz dele subira o bastante para parar os outros. Todas as outras se calaram e os homens viraram-se para Frodo, incredulidade em suas faces.

–Eu levarei o Anel a Mordor. Embora... –ele hesitou -Eu não saiba o caminho.

Gandalf sorriu para Frodo e aproximou-se, colocando a mão em seu ombro em apoio.

-Eu o ajudarei a carregar esse fardo, Frodo Baggins, enquanto couber a você carrega-lo. –prometeu.

Aragorn moveu-se para perto, trazendo sua espada consigo.

-Se por minha vida ou morte eu puder protegê-lo, eu o farei. –ajoelhou-se diante do pequeno Hobbit, podendo olhar em seus olhos -Você tem a minha espada.

-E você tem meu arco. –Legolas declarou aproximando-se.

-E o meu machado. –Gimli, o anão que tentara destruir o Anel, declarou.

Boromir pareceu pensativo, então hesitante, mas finalmente levantou-se.

-Você carrega o destino de todos nós, pequenino. Se essa é a vontade do Conselho então Gondor também irá. –prometeu.

-E Nárnia também. –Susan garantiu levantando-se –Nós vamos lutar contra essa escuridão, lado a lado.

-Ei! –uma voz indignada chamou –O Sr. Frodo não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim.

Um hobbit de rosto redondo saiu correndo de trás de uma moita, colocando-se firmemente ao lado de Frodo.

-Não mesmo, já que é praticamente impossível separar vocês dois, mesmo quando ele é convocado para um Conselho secreto e você não. –Elrond falou, fazendo o rapaz corar.

-Ei! Nós também vamos! –mais dois hobbits saíram de trás de pilastras e vieram parar no meio do Conselho. A expressão dechoque de Elrond foi hilária –Precisaria nos amarrar num saco para nos deter.

-De onde eles estão brotando? –Edmund cochichou para Susan, que riu.

-De qualquer jeito, precisam de gente inteligente nessa missão... Demanda... Coisa. –o segundo hobbit falou.

-Isso exclui você, Pip. –o hobbit falou, revirando os olhos.

-Dez companheiros... –Elrond começou, apenas para ser interrompido.

-Onze! –Reepicheep gritou do ombro de Susan –Minha Rainha não vai a lugar algum sem mim!

Elrond parecia estar pedindo paciência aos céus.

-Que assim seja. –ele declarou -Vocês serão a Sociedade do Anel.

-Ótimo! –Pippin falou sorrindo -Aonde vamos?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E agora sim, estamos prontos para começar a jornada.**

**Aplausos para Susan, que pôs todos os idiotas no lugar deles.**

**Amanhã eu vou postar um one-shot genderbender Lily/James.**

**Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A: Muito obrigada pelos comentários que tenho recebido! Eu fico feliz de saber que vocês estão curtindo a fanfic! Espero que continue assim, afinal, temos muito chão pela frente... hahaha**

**Uma das coisas que me aconteceu enquanto eu escrevia essa fanfic foi me apaixonar pelo Boromir e agora eu estou meio indecisa sobre o que fazer com ele... Hum...**

**Vamos ao que interessa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

-Quer saber? Esquece essa coisa toda e vamos voltar pra Nárnia. Eles estão nesse problema por serem burros. Não merecem nossa ajuda. –Edmund declarou, cruzando os braços.

Susan riu.

-Você está exagerando, Eddie. –ela falou com calma, guardando algo em sua bolsa –Sim, eles são terríveis e nada educados, mas lembre-se de que, em primeiro lugar, eu tenho que estar aqui. E segundo, essa guerra irá cruzar o mar se nós não tomarmos cuidado.

-Você tem razão. –Edmund suspirou –Melhor lutar aqui do que Nárnia.

-Edmund! –Susan bronqueou –Esse pensamento não foi nada caridoso.

-Bom, você não me vê preocupado, vê? –ele falou com um sorriso.

Susan revirou os olhos.

-Nós partimos amanhã. Você vai ficar aqui? –ela perguntou ao irmão.

-Vou. –ele respondeu –Eu imagino que Peter vá chegar aqui.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio por um longo minuto.

-Sue...

-Não fique assim, Eddie. –ela pediu tocando o rosto dele –Nós nos veremos de novo. Em breve.

-Promete?

-Por Nárnia.

XxX

-Eu não me sinto confortável com a ideia de levar essa menina na jornada. –Gandalf estava falando para Elrond.

-Normalmente eu concordaria com você, Mithrandir, mas isso foi previsto. –Elrond falou balançando a cabeça –Nárnia estará nessa guerra ao nosso lado. Sem eles nós vamos cair.

-Ela não precisa estar na jornada para estar na guerra! –Gandalf exclamou –Ela pode muito bem ficar aqui...

-Aqui? –Elrond replicou –Por que aqui?

-Com licença.

Os dois homens pararam na hora de discutir para olhar para Aragorn. O guardião parecia divertido pela situação.

-Eu espero não estar interrompendo nada. –ele falou com um sorriso educado.

-Eu estava falando para Mestre Elrond que seria melhor que a Rainha Susan ficasse aqui. –Gandalf falou –Não importa o que os narnianos digam. Ela é muito nova.

Aragorn suspirou.

-Eu achei que essa questão ja tinha sido resolvida, Gandalf. –ele falou –Ela virá conosco. Se ela não souber lutar... Bom, você não precisa tomar nenhuma flechada por ela.

Gandalf ainda não parecia feliz.

-Os hobbits estão encantados por ela. –Aragorn falou.

-Meus guardas estão encantados por ela. –Elrond resmungou –Essa menina sorri e todos eles agem como crianças.

-Ela é muito bonita. –Aragorn comentou.

-Você não, Aragorn! –Gandalf protestou –Alguém tem que pensar claramente nessa jornada toda. Ja vai ser difícil com um elfo e um anão brigando o tempo todo, quatro hobbits sem experiência e um rato!

-Você não tem que se preocupar comigo, meu amigo. –Aragorn assegurou –Ela pode ser uma bela garota, mas é só uma garota.

O mago pareceu assegurado, mas agora era Elrond que estava olhando com desaprovação. Devia ser porque sabia exatamente porque uma garota como a rainha não atrairia Aragorn e, provavelmente, desejando que ele mudasse de ideia.

XxX

-Nós nos veremos em breve. –Susan assegurou Jared.

-Eu não me sinto bem com minha Rainha saindo por ai sem mim. –o cavalo retrucou.

-Reepichip vai cuidar de mim. E quando Peter vier você pode se unir ao exército e vir me encontrar. –ela assegurou.

-Como minha Rainha comandar. –Jared falou por fim.

Susan abraçou seu irmão mais uma vez. Era hora de partir.

Ela mal dera cinco passos quando deu de cara com o elfo. Legolas.

-Majestade. –ele falou inclinando a cabeça. Vindo dele, o título estava parecendo uma provacação.

-Elfo. –ela retrucou e fez menção de continuar andando.

Ele a bloqueou mais uma vez.

-Muitos acham imprudente deixar uma jovem como você nos acompanhar na jornada. –ele disse –Mas eu conheço muitas mulheres que lutam melhor e mais ferozmente do que homens.

Ela não respondeu nada. Não ia encoraja-lo mais.

-Eles só precisam ser assegurados que você sabe se cuidar. –ele falou –Eu vejo que você prefere o arco, como eu. –continuou, lançando um olhar para a arma presa as costas dela –Que tal um aposta? Quem acertar aquela pinha... –apontou para uma árvore distante –Vence.

Susan sabia que ele estava provocando-a, primeiramente porque elfos enxergavam muito além dos humanos comuns.

-Ganha o que? –ela quis saber.

-O vencedor escolhe.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto dela.

-Eu não preciso provar nada para eles. –ela falou, então começou a andar e parou ao lado dele –Muito menos para você. –e afastou-se.

-Mais sorte na próxima, princípe encantado. –Reepicheep riu divertido, passando pelo elfo.

Sim, porque com certeza haveria uma "próxima".

XxX

Susan ouviu as palavras de Elrond, embora seus olhos estivessem em Edmund. Seu irmão parecia tão preocupado. Odiava as linhas na testa dele. Edmund era jovem demais. Todos eles eram jovens demais...

Quando a Sociedade virou-se para sair, ela viu Aragorn virar-se uma última vez. A curiosidade fez com que ela seguisse o olhar do guardião. Ele estava olhando para Arwen.

Quando ele finalmente virou o rosto e saiu, o olhar de Arwen encontrou o de Susan. A elfa deu um sorriso triste para a garota. Susan apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela ia cuidar de Aragorn por Arwen. Por que aquele olhar? Era de alguém que amava muito e sem esperanças.

XxX

A maior parte do tempo eles andavam em silêncio. Os hobbits falavam muito entre si, principalmente Merry e Pippin, que adoravam contar a ela histórias sobre o Condado e as pessoas de la.

Legolas e Gimli as vezes trocavam insultos, embora o elfo fosse bem mais sutil que o anão. Gandalf continuava sendo um velho rabujento.

As vezes ela ficava olhando Frodo. O hobbit parecia estar sofrendo, como se o Anel em volta de seu pescoço pesasse mais que um cavalo. Queria muito poder fazer algo para aliviar o sofrimento dele, mas não sabia o que.

-Continuaremos nessa trilha a oeste das Montanhas Nebulosas por quarenta dias. Com sorte, o Desfiladeiro de Rohan ainda estará aberto para nós. De la viraremos para o leste até Mordor. –Gandalf estava explicando.

Ao longe Boromir estava treinando Merry e Pippin, ensinando-os a manejar espadas, com encorajamentos e conselhos de Aragorn e Reepicheep.

-Se alguém perguntasse a minha opinião, o que eu sei que não farão, eu diria que estamos tomando o caminho mais longo. –Gimli falou, fazendo o mago revirar os olhos -Gandalf, podíamos passar pelas Minas de Moria. Meu primo Balin nos receberia como reis.

-Não, Gimli. –Gandalf foi firme -Não tomarei o caminho para Moria enquanto eu puder evitar.

Susan não conhecia esses lugares, então estava quieta. Mesmo porque, tinha a impressão de que se desse uma opinião Gandalf faria o contrário.

Olhou para os hobbits bem a tempo de ve-los derrubar Boromir e então Aragorn. Estava sorrindo, quando ouviu a voz de Sam.

-O que é aquilo?

Ele estava olhando para uma mancha preta no céu.

-Nada, é só uma nuvenzinha. –Gimli retrucou.

-Está se movendo depressa. –Boromir falou sério -E contra o vento.

-Crebain da Terra Parda! –Legolas gritou, fazendo todos entrarem em ação,

-Escondam-se! –Aragorn mandou.

Susan não estava entendendo nada, mas a urgência dos demais a fez entrar em ação. Todos recolheram suas coisas, alguem apagou o fogo.

Ela foi puxada para trás de uma moita e deu de cara com Boromir.

-Majestade. –ele falou, limpando a garganta.

-Capitão. –ela ofereceu no mesmo tom.

Reepicheep surgiu entre os dois.

-Não tão perto de minha Rainha, humano! –ele exigiu, antes de Susan tapar a boca do rato.

Eles aguardaram em silêncio carregado enquanto as aves sobrevoavam a área que estava. Mal ousavam respirar.

Quando os animais finalmente se foram, Boromir ajudou-a a levantar-se.

-Espiões de Saruman. –Gandalf falou levantando-se -A passagem ao sul está sendo vigiada. Precisamos ir pela passagem das Caradhras.

Todos olharam para as montanhas. Aquilo não ia ser agradável.

XxX

Não, não era nada agradável.

A neve não ajudava na caminhada e ainda deixava a roupa deles molhada, o ar era difícil de respirar e o vento cortava a pele.

Susan não estava indo muito bem e sabia que os hobbits também não estavam. Reepicheep estava em seu ombro, porque o pobre rato não podia com a neve. Ele ficava lhe pedindo desculpas e murmurando encorajamentos.

Porque tinham que continuar. Eles tinham que passar por la.

Então Frodo tropeçou e começou a rolar pelo caminho, até ser parado por Aragorn. Quando ele levantou-se passou a mão pelo pescoço e não encontrou o Anel

Este estava caído e Boromir foi o primeiro a pega-lo. Todos ficaram tensos.

-Boromir. –Aragor chamou, sua voz séria e firme.

Mas o homem não pareceu ouvi-lo.

-É um destino estranho que devamos sofrer tanto medo e aflição por uma coisa tão pequena. –Boromir murmurou, seus olhos fixos no Anel -Uma coisa tão pequenina...

-Boromir! –Aragorn estava bem mais sério agora.

-Boromir. –Susan se aproximou e pôs a mão no braço do homem -Dê o Anel para Frodo. –ela pediu suavemente.

Foi como se o Capitão despertasse de um sonho. Ele balançou a cabeça e andou na direção dos dois. Aragorn não parecia nada feliz e Frodo estava assustado.

-Como quiser. Não me importo. –ele falou, esticando a corrente para o hobbit.

Frodo tomou o Anel de volta e Boromir sorriu de forma forçada, bagunçando o cabelo do hobbit.

-Vamos. –Susan chamou estendendo a mão para ele –Nós podemos andar juntos. –ela lançou um olhar a Reepicheep, que pulou de seu ombro e foi pendurar-se no capacete de Gimli.

Boromir voltou para perto da Rainha, aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida. Susan sorriu para ele de forma encorajadora e começou a andar.

Manter o passo do capitão seria difícil para ela, mas tinha medo de soltar a mão dele e ve-lo se perder.

XxX

Uma tempestade de ventos e neve tinha atingido a Sociedade em certo ponto e até agora não parara. Eles estavam andando com neve até a cintura. Aragorn estava carregando Sam e Frodo, enquanto Boromir carregava Merry e Pippin. Se não fosse por Gimli lhe dando apoio e ajudando, Susan provavelmente teria ficado muito para trás.

Podia ter travado batalhas, mas não lembrava-se de um frio tão desesperador desde o reinado da Feiticeira Branca.

O maldito elfo, no entanto, não estava tendo problemas algum. De algum jeito ele conseguia caminhar por sobre da neve.

Ele tomou a frente do grupo.

-Há uma voz torpe no ar. –Legolas avisou.

-É Saruman. –Gandalf gritou.

-Ele está tentando fazer a montanha vir a baixo. –Aragorn gritou -Gandalf, precisamos voltar!

-Não! –Gandalf bradou.

Então ele levantou-se com a ajuda de Legolas e começou a entoar palavras estranhas, provavelmente algum feitiço para ir contra o do outro mago.

Porém seu esforço foi inútil. Um raio atingiu o topo da montanha, fazendo mais neve cair sobre eles, soterrando-os.

Susan lutou até conseguir sentir o ar novamente, seus pulmões queimando.

-Você está bem, Majestade? –Reepicheep, que estivera em volta do seu pescoço, dentro do seu gorro, perguntou preocupado.

-Nós precisamos sair da montanha! –Boromir estava falando para Gandalf -Vamos para os Desfiladeiros de Rohan! Vamos até minha cidade pelo Folde Ocidental!

-O Desfiladeiro de Rohan nos deixará perto demais de Isengard. –Aragorn contra-argumentou.

-Se não podemos passar por cima da montanha, vamos por baixo dela! Vamos pelas Minas de Moria. –Gimli jogou.

-Que o Portador do Anel decida. –Gandalf decidiu -Frodo?

-Nós não podemos ficar aqui! Isso será a morte dos hobbits! –Boromir estava protestando.

-Frodo? –Gandalf pressionou.

-Nós iremos pelas Minas. –o hobbit decidiu.

-Que assim seja. –Gandalf aceitou a decisão como quem escuta uma setença de morte.

XxX

Descer a montanha tinha sido quase pior do que subir e quanto mais eles desciam mais depressivo ficava o caminho.

Tudo era cinza e coberto por uma bruma que parecia quase suja. Aquele lugar estava deixando Susan nervosa.

Viu Gandalf chamar Frodo para perto de si e trocarem palavras.

A cena com Boromir tinha deixado todos preocupados. O capitão estava fraquejando, o peso das responsabilidades, o medo de desapontar o pai, as inseguranças da posição de comando estavam começando a atingi-lo.

Medo era uma coisa perigosa.

De repente Gimli apontou para algo.

-As muralhas de Moria. –ele declarou maravilhado.

Eles tinham finalmente chegado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E fechamos mais um capítulo!**

**Espero que tenham curtindo. Não esqueçam de comentar.**

**A cena do Legolas com a Susan foi um aceninho bem de leve em direção a cena deletada de "Crônicas de Nárnia: Princípe Caspian", da Susan com o Caspian.**

**Toni daqui dois dias!**

**B-jão**


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A: E vamos que vamos, porque a jornada é looooonga!**

**Obrigada pelos reviews que eu recebi sobre o último capítulo.**

**Quanto a relação Susan/Boromir... Não vou dizer nada por ora. Vou deixar vocês tecerem as próprias teorias no momento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

As muralhas de Moria nada mais eram do que um paredão cinza. Porém o tamanho dele era, de fato, impressionante.

-As portas dos anões são invisíveis quando fechadas. –Gimli estava falando, batendo seu machado contra as pedras, provavelmente em busca da tal porta.

-Sim, Gimli. Seus próprios mestres não conseguem encontra-las se seu segredo for esquecido. –Gandalf completou.

-Por que isso não me surpreende? –Legolas cutucou, fazendo Gimli rosnar.

Havia um lago de águas turvas ali perto. Frodo escorregou, deixando o pé cair na água. Aquele lugar não parecia ter vida. Susan só queria entrar na tal mina logo. Então refletiu sobre esse pensamento. É, talvez não quisesse.

Gandalf estava limpando uma parte do paredão, resmungando para si mesmo.

-Bem, vejamos. Ithildin. Reflete apenas a luz das estrelas e da Lua. –o mago olhou para o céu e bem nessa hora (coincidência ou não, quem saberia dizer?) as nuvens limparam, revelando a lua e, com ela, o desenho prateado na parede.

As portas.

–Está escrito: "As Portas de Durin, Senhor de Moria. Fale, amigo, e entre." –Gandalf leu as runas sobre a porta.

-O que será que isso significa? –Merry perguntou curioso.

-É muito simples. Se você for amigo, fale a senha, e as portas se abrirão.

Gandalf colocou seu cajado contra a porta, pronunciando palavras numa língua que Susan nunca ouvira antes, sua voz forte e segura.

E nada aconteceu.

O mago pareceu pensar, então jogou as mãos para cima e gritou novas palavras.

Mais uma vez: nada.

-Nada aconteceu. –Pippin sussurrou para Legolas.

-Ele é uma figura curiosa, não? –Reepicheep murmurou para Susan ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu já soube de todos os feitiços em todas as línguas de homens, elfos e orcs. –Gandalf estava resmungando para si mesmo, mais uma vez.

-O que você vai fazer então? –Pippin perguntou.

-Bater sua cabeça contra essas pedras, Peregrin Tuk! E se isso não quebra-las e eu for permitido um pouco de paz de perguntas tolas, eu tentarei achar um jeito de abri-las. –Gandalf esbravejou.

-Ei! –Susan chamou, mãos na cintura –Você não tem o direito de descontar no pobre Pippin, só porque está frustrado pela sua incapacidade de abrir as portas. Isso foi extremamente grosseiro da sua parte e eu espero que não se repita.

Gandalf estava olhando chocado para a garota. Aragorn deu uma tossida, que soava suspeitamente como uma risada.

O mago resmungou alguma coisa e foi sentar-se numa das pedras para pensar.

Susan encostou-se contra a parede, mexendo no cordão em volta do seu pescoço. Viu Aragorn e Sam desatrelarem Bill, o pônei, para que ele fosse embora. De fato, minas não eram lugares para pôneis, mas Sam parecia estar de coração partido ao ver Bill partir sozinho.

Reepicheep estava analisando cada canto da parede, como se esperasse achar uma brecha. Merry e Pippin estavam jogando pedras na água.

-Majestade.

Susan sorriu para Boromir, que parou ao seu lado.

-Você pode me chamar de Susan, Capitão. –ela ofereceu –Aqui eu não sou uma rainha.

-Há algo muito nobre em você, Susan. Você sempre será uma rainha. –ele tinha um sorriso triste –E, por favor, me chame de Boromir.

-Não agite a água.

Os dois olharam para Aragorn, que estava segurando o braço de Pippin. Boromir deu um passo para a frente. Algo parecia estar se mexendo na água.

-Aragorn? –Susan chamou.

De repente eles ouviram o som de pedras se movendo. Gandalf finalmente abrira a porta.

-Vamos entrar. –Aragorn sugeriu.

Eles ainda estavam lançando olhares a água, enquanto entravam na mina. A escuridão era total.

-Em breve, Mestre Elfo, provará a lendária hospitalidade dos anões. –Gimli estava falando animado -Fogo crepitante, cerveja de malte, carne vermelha no osso!

O anão continuava falando animado, enquanto todos entravam de forma hesitante no salão escuro. Gandalf pareceu soprar algo em seu cajado e então o lugar se iluminou.

A luz revelou um chão coberto de corpos, pessoas que estavam mortas há muito tempo.

-Isso não é uma mina. É um tumulo! –Boromir bradou.

Gimli parecia estar em desespero vendo aquilo.

-Goblins. –Legolas rosnou, analisando uma flecha que tirara de um crânio.

Todos levaram as mãos as suas armas.

-Vamos para o Desfiladeiro de Rohan. –Boromir exigiu -Nunca deveríamos ter vindo aqui! Saiam daqui! Saiam!

Eles estavam recoando da caverna quando os hobbits começaram a gritar.

-Passolargo!

Eles se viram a tempo de ver tentáculos capturando Frodo, que gritava.

Os hobbits estavam tentando lutar contra a criatura, quando Boromir e Aragorn entraram na água. Legolas e Susan atiravam flechas, tentando distrai-la.

Finalmente eles conseguem cortar um dos tentáculos do monstro e Frodo cai no braços de Boromir.

-Para dentro das minas! –Gandalf gritou.

O que quer que fosse aquela criatura parecia estar perseguindo-os, mas ao tentar entrar na caverna fez as paredes desabarem, tapando a saída, prendendo-os ali na escuridão.

Gandalf mais uma vez iluminou a caverna.

-Reepicheep! –Susan gritou.

-Aqui, Majestade. –o rato se apresentou.

-Agora só temos uma opção. –Gandalf falou com pesar -Precisamos encarar a longa escuridão de Moria. Fiquem alerta. Há seres mais velhos e repugnantes que orcs nas profundezas do mundo. Façam silêncio. É um travessia de quatro dias até o outro lado. Vamos esperar que nossa presença passe despercebida.

Então começaram a andar, quase como uma procissão fúnebre, sem conversas ou risadas dessa vez.

Moria era, de fato, uma maravilha estrutural. A mina parecia não ter fundo ou fim. Era como se olhando para o seu teto você pudesse esperar ver o céu ao invés de pedra.

A rainha agora entendia o que Gandalf queria dizer. Esse lugar tinham uma energia terrível. Algo não estava certo ali.

Eventualmente, depois de dois dias de caminhada, eles chegaram a um caminho com três escolhas para seguir.

-Eu não me recordo deste lugar. –Gandalf declarou depois de alguns segundos olhando para as entradas

Eles acabaram sentando-se para esperar que o mago tomasse alguma decisão.

-Estamos perdidos? –Pippin perguntou a Merry.

-Não. –Merry respondeu.

-Eu acho que estamos. –Pippin insistiu.

-Sh! Gandalf está pensando.

-Merry.

-O que?

-Estou com fome.

Merry revirou os olhos e decidiu ignorar o amigo.

-Majestade. –ele chamou Susan -Conte-nos algo de Nárnia.

Só de ouvir o nome de sua terra um sorriso apareceu no rosto da garota.

-Nárnia é o lugar mais belo que eu já vi na minha vida. –ela falou num suspiro –Nós temos belos mares. Nossas árvores cantam e dançam, os animais falam. Nós conhecemos centauros, minotauros, fadas, duendes... –riu diante da cara de espanto dos hobbits –E Cair Paravel, nosso palácio, fica na praia e suas colunas de mármore reluzem com o sol. E os vitrais... Ah os vitrais...

Os hobbits pareciam hipnotizados por ela, o que fez Boromir e Aragorn, que pitavam juntos, trocarem um sorriso.

-E nossas criaturas são as mais corajosas! –Reepicheep declarou –Especialmente os ratos.

-Com certeza os ratos. –a rainha concordou.

-E como você virou Rainha, Susan? –Gimli quis saber.

-Bom, essa é uma longa história. –ela falou.

Sam lançou um olhar para Gandalf.

-Aparentemente nós temos tempo livre.

-Nárnia só pode ser governada por humanos. –ela começou -Porém mais de cem anos atrás Jadis, a Feiticeira Branca, tomou Nárnia e forçou um inverno eterno nela. Ela dizia-se uma de nós, mas caçou todos os humanos, matou-os e proibiu qualquer um dos reinos vizinhos de se aproximarem. Como era poderosa demais, todos aceitaram. Ninguém veio ao socorro de Nárnia e por um século a terra ficou congelada.

Agora todos prestavam atenção.

-Havia uma profecia que dizia que duas filhas de Eva e dois filhos de Adão viriam um dia e salvariam a terra. –ela continuou –Quatro irmãos.

-Mas se a Feiticeira matou todos os humanos em Nárnia e nenhum dos países vizinhos ajudou... De onde vocês vieram? –Merry perguntou confuso.

Legolas pareceu entender na hora.

-Vocês, na verdade, são daqui. –ele falou.

Susan concedeu.

-Sim, nós somos. De uma vila muito pequena ao norte. –ela confirmou –Anos atrás a colheita não deu um grão sequer, os animais começaram a morrer e nós sabíamos que íamos todos padecer de fome ou frio. O que viesse primeiro. Mas havia esse homem que parecia saber tanto, um escolar, chamado Cornelius, que nos ensinara a ler. Ele se ofereceu para nos tirar de lá e minha mãe aceitou. Ele nos levou até um porto e nos colocou num navio. –ela continuou –E esse navio ancorou em Nárnia.

-Ele mandou vocês quatro para lá? –Pippin perguntou chocado.

-Cornelius era na verdade um narniano. Filho de um anão e uma humana. Ele queria ver a profecia ser cumprida. –Susan explicou –Eu não digo que o perdoamos por isso. Ele podia ter matado nós quatro.

-Onde há navios que partem para Nárnia? –Aragorn perguntou curioso.

-Em mais portos do que você imagina, meu caro guardião. –Reepicheep falou divertido.

-O que aconteceu quando vocês chegaram la? –Merry quis saber.

-Nós brigamos e Edmund se afastou de nós. –ela falou –Ele acabou conhecendo a Feiticeira Branca por acidente. Quando soube de nós tentou usar Edmund para nos trazer até ela. Mas Edmund sempre foi egoísta como criança e resolveu ir sozinho. Ela acabou prendendo-o em seu calabouço.

A mão dela foi em reflexo para o cordão em volta do seu pescoço.

-Mas só nossa presença em Nárnia ja começou a derreter o gelo, o inverno estava para acabar. Conseguimos nos reunir com os narnianos que não tinham lealdade alguma para com Jadis. Edmund conseguiu fugir e voltou para nosso lado. Eu me lembro com perfeição daquele dia: o quão azul o céu estava, o medo na face do nosso pequeno exército, sabendo que estávamos para enfrentar uma batalha que não podíamos vencer. Lembro de Peter gritando para eu e Lucy irmos para o porto e voltar para cá. E então...

Ela respirou fundo, o punho fechado no cordão.

-Edmund enfretou Jadis sozinho para proteger Peter e ela perfurou a barriga dele com uma lança. Eu tive tanto medo de perde-lo.

-Mas Rei Edmund é sempre teimoso. –Reepicheep falou para encorajar a rainha –E ele sobreviveu.

-Sim. Ele sobreviveu. –Susan sorriu para o rato –E nós vencemos aquela batalha por um milagre e fomos coroados reis e rainhas de Nárnia. Eu tinha 12 anos, Lucy tinha apenas 8.

-E depois? –Boromir perguntou –Eu lembro que mais batalhas foram citadas no Conselho.

-Sim, três anos depois lutamos contra os Telmarianos. –ela respondeu –Foi como conhecemos Reepicheep.

-E todos esses anos têm sido os mais gloriosos de minha vida, Majestade. –o rato falou orgulhoso.

-O que aconteceu com os Telmarianos? –Pippin quis saber.

-Nós vencemos a guerra contra a Feiticeira, o inverno se foi e Nárnia voltou a ser uma terra próspera. –ela explicou –Mesmo assim, os Telmarianos talvez nunca tivessem nos atacados. Mas nós acabamos envolvidos na política deles, quase que por acidente.

-Veja, o Rei Miraz devia governar pelo filho do seu irmão que morrera, até o rapaz ter idade para assumir o trono que era dele por direito. –Reepicheep foi quem começou explicando –Mas a verdade era que o rei matara o irmão pelo trono. Na noite que sua esposa teve um filho homem ele decidiu se livrar de Caspian, seu sobrinho. O rapaz conseguiu fugir pela floresta, onde eu o encontrei por acaso.

-Reepicheep trouxe Caspian para nós. –Susan explicou –Meus irmãos nunca ficariam parados diante de tamanha traição, então nós prometemos ajudar Caspian. Porém, isso fez Miraz declarar guerra contra nós. Nosso exército ainda não estava amadurecido ou pronto para outra guerra, além disso Miraz era um general sem igual e tinha um exército enorme.

-Mas nós não íamos nos render facilmente! –Reepicheep bradou, tirando sua espada da bainha e agitando-a no ar.

-Exato. –Susan concordou –Mas por um momento pareceu que tudo estava perdido e que nós íamos cair. Então Aslan chegou, trazendo as árvores e o rio com ele e a batalha virou-se a nosso favor. Nós devolvemos o trono a Caspian, que se tornou nosso maior amigo e aliado.

-Além de ser loucamente apaixonado por nossa rainha gentil. –Reepicheep falou.

-Reepicheep! –a rainha corou.

-É verdade! –ele assegurou os demais –Ele a pede em casamento todo ano na comemoração do reinado dele.

-Caspian está tentando me vencer pelo cansaço. –Susan cortou –O que não vai acontecer, embora eu goste muito dele.

-O que tem pra não gostar? –Reepicheep continuou –Ele é um rei, um homem nobre, até bem apessoado, gentil... –o rato lançou um olhar a Legolas –Humilde. Ideal para nossa rainha.

Legolas estreitou os olhos. Susan estava olhando para o camundongo como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo.

-Não importa. –ela falou –Caspian é rei de suas terras e eu sou rainha de Nárnia. Eu não vou abandonar meu país e nunca pediria para ele fazer algo desse tipo. Além do mais, há grandes chances de que eu nunca me case.

-Por que não? –Merry perguntou chocado.

-Não é por falta de pretendentes. –Reepicheep declarou –Vários príncipes e reis pedem pela mão de nossa bela rainha.

O que estava acontecendo com esse rato? Susan estava confusa com a atitude dele.

-Nós decidimos anos atrás que os filhos de Peter seriam os herdeiros do trono de Nárnia. –ela falou –Parece mais fácil nós não envolvermos filhos nossos que podem nutrir ressentimento. E eu não sinto necessidade de me casar.

-Talvez os grandes homens de Nárnia não sejam tão magnificos assim, Majestade. –Legolas comentou.

Aragorn lançou um olhar ao elfo, mas Susan o ignorou.

-E a última batalha? –Gimli quis saber.

Os olhos da princesa foram parar no chão.

-Nada tão interessante quanto... –Reepicheep começou a dizer, mas a voz de Gandalf cortou-o

-Ah! É por ali. –ele falou.

-Ele se lembrou! –Merry comemorou levantando.

-Não, mas o ar não fede tanto aqui embaixo. –o mago explicou -Quando estiver em dúvida, Meriadoc, siga sempre o seu nariz.

Susan levantou-se do chão e passou a mão pelas roupas. Legolas parou-a colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Por que a memória da tal batalha com os Calormanos sempre põe essa tristeza nos seus olhos? –ele quis saber.

-Porque a culpa daquela guerra é só minha. –ela respondeu antes de se fastar.

xXx

Susan adoraria saber há quanto tempo estavam andando. Ja nem tinha certeza se foram alguns dias ou algumas horas.

Gandalf assegurara que eles estavam quase no fim. A Rainha não sabia se acreditava nisso.

Finalmente chegaram ao que parecia um salão, mais um daqueles totalmente negros.

-Agora vou arriscar um pouco mais de luz. –Gandalf falou.

Quando a luz em seu cajado intensificou-se, revelou um salão com colunas gigantescas.

-Uau. –Susan murmurou sem fôlego.

-Contemplem. O grande reino e a cidade dos anões de Dwarrowdelf. –Gandalf falou.

-É deslumbrante mesmo. –Sam concordou.

Eles caminharam, ainda num silêncio cheio de reverência. Então Gimli começou a correr.

-Gimli! –Gandalf chamou, sem sucesso.

O anão correu até uma sala, onde vários corpos jaziam e, o que parecia um túmulo, estava iluminado por um único raio de luz.

-Não. –caiu de joelhos diante do túmulo –Não. Não!

Os demais seguem o anão para dentro da sala. Vários corpos, que deviam estar ali há muito tempo, estavam espalhados pelo chão. Era óbvio que uma batalha acontecera ali e eles não puderam se defender.

-"Aqui jaz Balin, filho de Fundin, Senhor de Moria." –Gandalf leu as incrições sobre a pedra –Então ele está morto. Era o que eu temia.

Susan ajoelhou-se ao lado de Gimli e passou os braços pelos ombros dele, segurando o anão enquanto este chorava.

Gandalf passou o chapéu e o cajado para Pippin, então recolheu um livro das mãos de um dos corpos.

-Precisamos seguir em frente. Não podemos nos demorar. –Legolas cochichou para Aragorn.

-"Eles tomaram a ponte e o segundo salão." –Gandalf começou a ler, atraindo a atenção de todos para si –"Nós obstruímos os portões, mas não podemos segura-los por muito tempo. O chão treme. Tambores, tambores nas profundezas. Não podemos escapar. Uma Sombra se move nas trevas. Não podemos escapar. Eles estão vindo."

Um silêncio cheio de medo tomou todos, até o som de algo caindo desperta-los. Pippin mexera em um dos esqueletos, fazendo-o desmanchar-se e cair por um poço. O barulho era ensurdecedor em vista da quietude de antes.

Todos aguardaram, respirações presas por algum sinal de alguma coisa. Quando o silêncio voltou a reinar, Boromir soltou um suspirou aliviado.

-Seu Tuk tolo! –Gandalf esbravejou -Jogue a si mesmo da próxima vez e nos livre de sua estupidez!

E então, das profundezas, os tambores começaram a soar, ficando cada vez mais intensos e mais altos.

-Frodo! –Sam chamou.

Frodo tirou sua espada da bainha e viu a lâmina brilhar azul.

Eles ouviram os gritos de batalha.

-Orcs! –Legolas falou.

Boromir correu para a porta e ao olhar para fora quase foi atingido por duas flechas.

-Recuem! Fiquem atrás de Gandalf! –Aragorn gritou para os hobbits.

O mago posicionou-se em frente aos quatro pequenos, enquanto Boromir e Aragorn iam fechar as portas.

-Eles têm um troll das cavernas. –Boromir comentou ácido.

Legolas passou machados para Aragorn e Boromir que tentava barrar a porta.

Gandalf sacou sua espada, incitando os hobbits a fazerem o mesmo.

-Deixe que venham. –Gimli subiu no túmulo, machado em mãos, o rosto uma máscara de fúria –Ainda há um anão em Moria que continua a respirar!

Aragorn, Legolas e Susan estavam parados lado a lado, arcos em mãos.

-Quer fazer uma aposta, Majestade? –Legolas falou, sem tirar os olhos da porta que tremia sobre o impacto dos orcs que tentavam derruba-la.

-Quem sair daqui vivo, vence? –ela retrucou sem olha-lo também.

-Eu estava pensando algo na linha de quem derrubar mais orcs vence.

Um machado abriu um buraco na madeira podre e o elfo disparou a primeira flecha, causando um ruído de dor do outro lado. Susan e Aragorn seguiram.

Porém logo a porta foi destruída e eles estavam em combate.

Era a primeira vez que Susan via um orc e eles eram criaturas nojentas, com pele que parecia ter apodrecido no corpo.

Susan usava para lutar apenas seu arco. Ela tinha punhais, mas se precisasse de uma espada – e raramente precisava – tirava a do oponente.

Viu Reepicheep passar por ela e derrubar mais um orc. O rato era rápido.

Então o troll entrou na sala.

Ele era enorme e tinha uma coleira em volta do pescoço e uma clava na mão.

-Por Aslan... –Susan murmurou.

Os próximos minutos foram extremamente longos, era sempre assim. Cada segundo em uma batalha parecia durar uma eternidade. Ela tinha perdido Reepicheep de vista, mas sabia que ele podia se cuidar.

Ela tinha achado um ponto mais alto de onde podia atirar flechas quando ouviu Sam gritando e viu Frodo cair.

Ver o hobbit caindo pareceu fazer algo despertar nos demais. Eles mataram rapidamente os orcs restante e se uniram contra o troll.

Susan foi a primeira a chegar até Frodo e abraçou o corpo dele.

-Não... –Aragorn mumurou se aproximando.

-Está tudo bem. –Susan garantiu com lágrimas nos olhos –Ele está bem.

Ela afastou-se para mostrar que Frodo estava apenas tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sentira a respiração dele tão logo o abraçara.

-Ele está vivo. –Sam informou aos outros, lágrimas de alívio em seus olhos.

-Eu estou bem. Não estou ferido. –Frodo garantiu a todos.

-Você deveria estar morto. –Aragorn falou em choque -Aquela lança teria atravessado um javali.

-Acho que há mais para esse hobbit do que parece. –Gandalf falou com um sorriso.

Frodo abriu sua camisa, revelando uma malha de combate que parecia ouro branco.

-Mithril. –Gimli falou surpreso -Você é cheio de surpresas, senhor Baggins.

O momento de alívio foi cortado pelos sons de mais tambores e mais orcs chegando. Ainda não tinha terminado.

-Para a ponte de Khazad-Dûm! –Gandalf gritou.

Reepicheep pulou no ombro de Susan e todos eles saíram correndo.

Orcs pareciam sair de todos os buracos, inundando o lugar como formigas. Havia milhares deles e logo estavam cercados.

Nunca saíriam vivos dali.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**** Na hora de explicar a história dos narnianos dentro do mundo de "O Senhor dos Anéis" eu fiz uma baita mistura. Todas as batalhas citadas aconteceram nos livros/filmes, mas várias delas com mudanças significativas (como vocês podem ver). Eu estou exercitando meu direito criativo... hahahah**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Reviews! *-***

**B-jão**


End file.
